The Last Great Dance on Earth
by Mors Ante Infamia
Summary: Lady Lilee Marguerite Isabelle Èvans is an aristocrat residing in 17 century France, during the time of the revolution.All she's ever known is over and her life is now a whirlwind of passion. Would you give up everything for the last great dance on earth
1. Unease

A/N My first story! Yay.  
  
Summary: Lady Lilee Marguerite Isabelle Èvans is an aristocrat residing in 17 century France, during the time of the revolution. All she's ever known is over and her life is now a whirlwind of passion involving a handsome general, a a prison cell, the throne of France, and the power of men. Would you give up everything for The Last Great Dance on Earth?  
  
***  
  
Lady Lilee Marguerite Isabelle Èvans snapped open a fan and rolled her eyes, showing her boredom with the subject of conversation at Georgette De Moulins salon.  
  
"For the love of god mes amis! Must we talk about something as boring as the revolution?"  
  
"I don't know about boring Mon Lys." Juliette Aimee De Laurier said, while playing with a stitch of embroidery upon her beautiful gown. "Queen Marie Antoinette certainly thinks it a topic for discussion."  
  
"Of course she does! Do not mistake me for a bumpkin ladies, for I know exactly what this means for her majesty. If things get any worse, King Louis, the Queen, and all the royal children are headed for the guillotine."  
  
A particularly stupid girl placed a hand against her heart and squeaked. "Even the children!?"  
  
"Of course" Thérèse, Lily's best friend, ran a hand over her dress to smooth out a non-existent wrinkle. " If we were to waste our time executing the King and Queen, we wouldn't want any little kings and queens growing up and having a right to any throne in the near future.  
  
"Please." Lily said. "Why on earth would we abolish this throne, only to replace it with another?"  
  
"Power, money. The usual things that motivate men." Thérèse said wisely.  
  
"They say they will execute many." Juliette Aimee said. "Not only the King and Queen but many aristocrats. People like us."  
  
An uncomfortable silence overtook the table, which caused Georgette De Moulin to bounce over. "Why are we not having a good time?" she said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"We are!" Lily said quickly, glaring at the others at the table into repeating what a wonderful party this was. Lily squeezed Thérèse's hand under the table. It was best not to frighten anybody needlessly.  
  
***  
  
"Maman!" Lily called when she came home. "Maman I need to speak with you!"  
  
Nanette Jessamine Èvans walked regally into the room, and sat down in an armed chair.  
  
"Mon Lys are you alright? Why are you shaking so?"  
  
Lily swallowed indelicately and fingered a stitch on her ladies shawl. "Maman... at Georgette De Moulin's salon today, I heard some...rumours."  
  
"About whom?"  
  
"The revolution."  
  
Nanette was visibly surprised. "How on earth would young ladies know about that?"  
  
"I knew already Maman, about their majesty's and the royal children... but not to the extent that Thérèse and Juliette do." Lily twirled a swirl of hair that had escaped its place in her hairstyle.  
  
"What exactly do you want to know Mon Cher?"  
  
"Are we going to be arrested?"  
  
"Mon Cher... it is a difficult thing to say. At this point, many aristocrats have already been arrested. The king and queen are most definitely going to be executed."  
  
"Will we be arrested?" Lily asked again, looking afraid of the answer.  
  
"We might be."  
  
Nanette came and wrapped her arms around Lily. "I know its hard Mon Lys. This is the truth."  
  
"Maman what should I do?"  
  
"Act normal. Some of your friends will be arrested, you might be arrested, no one knows for certain yet. You MUST NOT look suspicious. Dry your eyes Mon Cher, it is only a possibility." 


	2. Too fast to cry

A/N... My loves, OBVIOUSLY I'm changing a few details in the set JK Rowlings "Lily and James Plot", as they never will go to godrics hollow or a school of wizardry etc.  
  
By the way if I don't get some reviews I am NOT going to be a happy camper ladies and gentlemen :I ... so discouraging :'(  
  
PS. I know the story is starting out slow, but believe me the real excitement starts in chapter 3. Patience :D  
  
Love,  
  
BloNde + BeAutiFul  
  
*** Lily winced as her hand maid, Ancelin, pulled the straps of her corset tighter.  
  
"Mon Dieu!" she gasped "Any tighter Ancelin!"  
  
"Forgive me madame." Ancelin gave one final tug and swiftly tied the knot. "Finis."  
  
Lily slipped into her silver gown and sat at her vanity table so Ancelin could dress her hair.  
  
"Ancelin, aren't you frightened of the revolution?" Lily asked thoughtfully.  
  
It had been some weeks since Georgette De Moulins disasterous salon, and Lily had been thinking a lot about the revolution, or "the terror" as the woman at the apothecarys had take to calling it.  
  
"Non Madame." Ancelin said firmly. "I believe it is all stuff, some naughty aristocrats blowing off steam."  
  
This made Lily smile, and forced her to take her mind off the matters of men, and more on the ball Thérèse was hosting.  
  
*** Lily carefully lifted the hem of her skirt and sat gracefully into an armed chair by the side of the dance floor. She had been asked by many young men to dance, but had politely turned them down, for reasons she wasn't quite sure she knew. Thérèse remained unhindered of any such strange notions, and danced with almost any young man who asked her. After a particularly quick song, a winded Thérèse took a seat next to Lily.  
  
"Mon Cheri!" she exclaimed. "I have not seen you on the dance floor yet!"  
  
"Patience Thérèse!" Lily laughed. "I will dance before the night has grown old."  
  
"I take that literally Cher, for you dance like an angel."  
  
Blushing at the praise, Lily reached out and grasped her friend's hand. While her back was turned, a handsome gentleman tapped her on the shoulder. Lily turned and her emerald eyes locked with that of the gentleman's sapphire blue.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
Lily grasped the gentleman's outstretched hand, and, with a sly wink at Thérèse, let herself be lead to the dance floor.  
  
The comely gentleman was an excellent dance partner and soon, the couple was the only one on the floor, breaths were held as they danced a twirling waltz around the enitre room. The song drew to a close, and the last position had the couple in the centre of the floor, face to face.  
  
"Who are you?" Lily asked breathlessly.  
  
Yet the gentleman only smiled, before stepping away and giving Lily a deep bow. As soon as he rose, there was a shout from the front hallway. Soldiers began rushing into the room, the young aristocratic men were yelling, the ladies screaming. Lily turned to the man, but he was gone and in his place was a frantic Thérèse.  
  
"Lily! We must escape!"  
  
The two rushed to the door, only to be barred by a large soldier with an even larger gun. Thérèse whipped around and made her way through the throngs of people to the secret entrance from the kitchen. Lily and Thérèse ran through the dirty passage, emerging into the kitchen and escaping through an open window. They dropped a short way to the ground, and, kicking off their shoes, ran across Thérèse's courtyard to the one gate the guards had not discovered.  
  
Lily found a paperboy and begged to know the news. The boy's only word's were that the King and Queen had fled France with their children, and soldiers of the revolution were rounding up "troublesome" aristocrats and their families. Looking desperately at each other, Thérèse and Lily ran to a stable by the side of the road. Ignoring the stable masters cries, they stole two horses and rode as fast as they could towards Lily's manor.  
  
Soldiers had surrounded it, and Lily could hear Nanette's anguished cries as they arrested her and took her from her house.  
  
"Maman!" she cried, but it was to no avail and Thérèse told her they must go to avoid being caught themselves. Upon turning their horses around, both women came face to face with a man in general's livery pointing a musket at Thérèse's heart. Lily swallowed slowly; it was the man she had danced with.  
  
Though a strange pain had cut her heart, Lily kept her wits, and stared the general in the eye. By chance, he was also surprised, and his gun lowered a fraction of an inch. A swift backhand from Thérèse sent the general reeling, and they heard him curse a vile oath as their horses galloped away.  
  
***  
  
Lily and Thérèse did not stop until daybreak, where they had journeyed to a small village on the outskirts of Paris. There, they stabled their horses, and ask for food and wine to be sent to their rented room. For the first time in three days, Lily and Thérèse sat on a bed and cried until they could not cry anymore. They held each other, and when they finished crying ate hungrily before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
They woke at noon the next morning and ate breakfast in silence. Lily said the first words.  
  
"We have to go back."  
  
"We cannot." Thérèse looked as upset as Lily at this notion.  
  
"Well." Lily said. "Then we must establish ourselves here. Make ourselves new names, and live here until the revolution is over.  
  
Thérèse nodded her assent and the very next day both women went to f9ind a thing they had never even thought of till now - a job.  
  
A/N That is all mes amis! But don't fret I even have another chapter uploaded, so I get at LEAST 5 reviews and I'll be happy to post it instantly (  
  
Au Revoir!  
  
(Blonde and Beautiful( 


	3. Do I have the courage

A/N........... YOU people should be happy because this chapter is for my one reviewer. Thank you so much! I took your suggestion and I hope I get many more reviews now. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW and thank you so much.  
  
Love,  
  
(Blonde and Beautiful(  
  
PS. The towns tame is named "Par la grâce de Dieux" or, "grâce" for short.  
  
***  
  
Under the names of Isabelle Evans and Nicolette Marquis, Lily and Thérèse assumed their first job at a bakery in the little town.  
  
The job proved to be extremely boring and paid very little. It was months before they had saved up enough money for more than just a bed at night and a bit of soup.  
  
One afternoon, Thérèse came home with two wrapped packages in her hands. She handed one to Lily and motioned for her to unwrap it. Gingerly peeling off the soft cloth, Lily gasped as she found a delicate hairpiece, studded with a few small diamonds set in silver. Thérèse revealed the other package held a hairpiece identical to Lily's.  
  
"These are in case they ever find us." Thérèse whispered.  
  
"How on earth could you afford these Thérèse?" Lily's eyes widened as she saw some of the grandeur she used to know so well.  
  
"I had a small bit of money I took from my manor before it was attacked. I waited till I had saved up a bit more from the bakery, and bought these from a goldsmith outside town. Unwrap the rest of the package Lily."  
  
With trembling fingers, Lily tore the rest of the cloth away to reveal the end of the hairpiece. It was a dagger, sheathed in a silver casing.  
  
" Thérèse!" Lily gasped. "What on earth...?"  
  
"The part with the diamonds is the only part that is revealed, and the dagger is hidden beneath folds of hair. No one will ever realise we have a weapon on us at all times."  
  
Thérèse swallowed a bit, as if she had just got the full impact of what she had done. Would there ever be a use for these daggers?  
  
***  
  
The days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. It had been six since Lily and Thérèse had escaped Paris. New reached the little town, weeks after the events of that terrible night had happened. Many aristocrats were dead, victims of the guillotine. The king, queen, and all the royal children were most definitely dead, beheaded before thousands of citizens, Thérèse's cousin had been killed, and she wept at the news. Nanette, Lily's mother, was on the list of those who had been exiled from France.  
  
The general who was more or less in charge of France at this tumultuous moment, was General James Pottier, the man Lily had danced so beautifully with. It was this news that made her weep, as well as that of her mother. The general was Lily's age, and had been planted at Thérèse's ball to give the signals to the soldiers waiting outside.  
  
Further news still proved that there was a search for all that had escaped Thérèse's manor that night. Reports were issued all around Paris, proclaiming that whomever could find certain aristocrats, including Ladies Thérèse Beurhanis and Lilee Èvans would receive a generous reward. Apparently, both girl's father's had been involved with "treasonous acts against the Republic of France" when they had been alive. Neither girl could pretend to shed a tear over their deceased fathers, though it panged their hearts and put a shadow in their outlook on life. Lily and Thérèse's fathers had been cruel men, not above selling out their families for money. Yet family was family, and the loss of so much struck deep for Lily, and she prayed for the spirit of her deceased father, and her exiled mother.  
  
Thérèse proclaimed when more news of deaths reached Grâce, that it was best for Lily and herself to move on. It was clearly Thérèse calling the shots in this little adventure of theirs, and Lilee was glad for she wasn't sure she had the courage for such a role.  
  
They started to pack what little they had - a few trinkets they ad been wearing the night they had fled, and the daggers, when a crash and the innkeepers yell were heard downstairs. The daggers immediately were stuffed into their hair (though to far in to even see the decorative piece) and Thérèse motioned for Lily to stuff and jewels she could into her hair as well.  
  
For the second time in her life, Lily saw soldiers pour into her room. Though this time, there was no escape. Praying the soldiers wouldn't touch her hair, Lilee struggled as best she could against the grip of two large soldiers, but it was to no avail. Thérèse screamed and kicked on the way down and Lily tried to get at her dagger, but the arms of her captives were too strong, and she soon grew weary.  
  
They were roughly shoved into a police carriage and locked in with the two soldiers that had been holding Lily. She caught a glimpse of the bakery on her way out of the town, and the fat bakers face pressed against the window, watching them go by.  
  
***  
  
A/N  
  
Yes yes, I know it's short and not very imformative, but the real fun will start next chapter, and the one after that. I'm imagining the story to be a bout ten chapter song you understand ;).  
  
R + R,  
  
Adieux  
  
Blonde + Beautiful 


	4. A dream?

A/N... General James Potier's guards found Lily and Thérèse because one of the people in the little town recognised them from the papers. Thérèse had some extra money she had taken from her manor before they had escaped, and she used some of her wages from the bakery to by the hair clips. And its ore just a decoration, not an actual wig. The fic is more or less love/hate and it's very fast, not like they hate each other with a passion and then become lovey dovey. It's more hating each other with a passion to loving each other passionately.  
  
Thanks for your review,  
  
Blonde and Beautiful  
  
***  
  
Lily couldn't see where she was was, but was pretty sure she knew where she and Thérèse were headed. She dimly wondered about the dagger still nestled in her fiery hair, but pushed the thought away. The guards crushed between Lily and Thérèse were very large. It was unlikely that Lily could slit the throat of one without being impaled by the other. Besides, it wasn't as if she had the courage to do so.  
  
The carriage pulled to an abrupt stop, and pulled Lily out of the haze that was her thoughts. Lily and Thérèse squinted against the noon sunlight after being kept in so dismal a carriage overnight.  
  
"Well well. The belle of the ball. I remember you well." General James Pottier gave Lily a cocky smile. He then shifted his gaze to Thérèse, who stared defiantly back.  
  
"I certainly remember you Lady Thérèse. Just for that smack alone you were destined for a prison cell."  
  
His hard blue eyes shifted back again to Lily. "Though you Mon Cherie." He said suavely. " Could save yourself." He placed a hand under her chin and yanked her mouth toward him. "For a price." Grinning wickedly he let her go. "What do you say my lady?"  
  
She spat in his face and muttered a colourful phrase. He smacked her face so hard she fell to the ground. "Well then, you'll just join your pathetic friend won't you?"  
  
Thérèse launched herself at the General but to no avail. The guards held her back and the General merely grabbed Lily and stood her up. He mashed his lips against her own delicate ones and glanced at her eyes. They glimmered a brilliant green with unshed tears and Lily looked at the ground in shame.  
  
"Once more chance Cheri." He whispered.  
  
"Never!" she growled, and the last thing Lily saw was a backhand, before everything went black.  
  
***  
  
"Lily...Lily...LILY!" Thérèse lightly touched the side of Lily's face that had a purple bruise from the Generals slap.  
  
Lily slowly regained consciousness and the acrid smell of unwashed bodies and waste filled her nose. Waving her hand vigorously in front of her nose, she felt her head clear and a watery version of Thérèse's pretty face slowly come into focus.  
  
"Oh Mon Cheri! Are you alright?" Tears coursing down her face, Thérèse crushed Lily against her.  
  
"Where are we Thérèse?" Lily whispered, and looked around.  
  
"Le bâtard." Thérèse muttered. "He has stuck us in a prison with the rest of the ladies we once knew. As if laughing at us all, reduced to little more than common criminals."  
  
Lily knew every face in that cell, yet none were those of her family or close friends. Out of the shadows came a voice.  
  
"You ran didn't you?" An old crone wobbled out of the darkness and thumped down next to Lily. Her teeth were all black and grizzled gray hair stuck out from her head. Her eyes were a deep blue, and must have one been beautiful.  
  
"Oh, I know you well Lilee Èvans. I've seen you in my dreams, my visions."  
  
Lily stared back, completely petrified but too proud to show it.  
  
"I won't hurt you dearie, or you Thérèse Beurhanis." She took each of their hands in hers, which were suprisingly soft.  
  
"I have a message, most importantly for you Lilee, for your life will be far more complicated than Thérèse's. France will rise again, and one man will lead it. There will be so much turmoil, and you two will be at the heart of it. Thérèse, be yourself. While others keep their laughter inside and act like demure ladies, you must be the light in everyone's heart, and you will be in one particular man." She winked at Thérèse who looked extremely confused.  
  
"Lilee, you will fall deeply and passionately in love. It will win you a crown, and cost you your life." Lily looked startled. "Oh but what a life it will be Cheri! So live the shortest most wondrous life anyone can offer, or you can live long in the shadows. Which do you chose?"  
  
The old woman sighed deeply and touched Lily's face with her long bony fingers. One last, long look at Thérèse and she was gone. They never saw her again. 


	5. Discovering

It was dark, and Lily wasn't sure what time it was, or even what day it was. After three weeks, she had lost hope of being rescued before the end of the revolution, and contented herself with reliving memories of her former life.  
  
It was as if she was slowly slipping into madness, as all the other prisoners were. They were given food only to sustain their incarcerated life, and not enough water to quench their thirsts. Prisoners were not aloud to bather, or given clothes other than the ones they had arrived in. It was a living death, to be confined in that stinking cell, with no light but that which could peek through the bars of the infinitesimal window.  
  
Time and time again Lily returned to the fresh memory of the old woman, but with each day it faded with all her other pictures of former grandeur. She could not remember her mothers face, or the glittering jewels and silks of her bedchamber. The only picture that stayed fixed in her perplexed mind was that of the Generals malicious smile and glittering blue eyes.  
  
She had grown up in weeks, and Lady Lilee Marguerite Isabelle Èvans was no longer a scared little girl. She had found courage (yet she hadn't noticed it yet), grace, and a depth of mind she had not had before. It was as if she knew who she was, and I suppose if you had spent 6 months (as it turned out to be) in a dank prison reliving your previous life, you too would have a good idea of what lay behind your pretty face.  
  
Yet life in prison was not a healthy thing for Lily. She developed, among her slight madness, a deep hatred for General games Potier, and a distrust of all men entirely.  
  
By the time she would get out, Lily would have recovered her memory, and mind (but for a slight disregard for convention) yet her hatred would go on, embedded in her person.  
  
A/N How very depressing. But whatever. Review please and I hope others read this too :( 


	6. A signed fate

A/N. REOW! Thanx for the review Demoness Mark, and OF COURSE I don't mind you recommending me in your stories :P Thanx love  
  
The last chapter was meant to show how horrible prison life is, because I thought if I had made Lily and Thérèse happy, it wouldn't be realistic if you know what I mean. I was planning to have this chapter a Sirius/James one so I'm one step ahead of you on that one, and as to your questions, Remus will come into play and maybe partially Peter. As to the rest of your Questions you're just going to have to wait!  
  
Thanx again for the review  
  
O0InternationalSecrets0o  
  
***  
  
General d'Ármee James Potier, or General to his inferiors, lounged about on a Sunday morning, reading the papers and congratulating himself on imminent success. He was accompanied by the General de Corps d'Ármee Sirius Black. Yet the two high ranking officials had known each other since birth, and simply referred to each other by their first names. Sirius' humorous, outgoing, and light personality contrasted well too James' passionate and sarcastic one. The two were inseparable, which was quite difficult for any foreign dignitaries to have a private conference with the revered General d'Ármee.  
  
The previous day had been a milestone for the revolution. The new government felt comfortable enough in their position to allow most of those they had exiled back in to France, as long as they signed a document promising to obey the laws and officials of the National Assembly**.  
  
Most agreed to sign the document, in hopes of seeing loved ones and a return to their prominent lives. One of those who were admitted back in, was Lady Nanette Jessamine Èvans.  
  
It was that lazy Sunday that James Potier was taking a well deserved rest (or so HE thought) that he acquired a visit from the esteemed lady formally mentioned.  
  
In a very businesslike manner, General James received the Lady and resolved to listen to what she had to say before sending Nanette on her way with false promises of the return of whomever of her relatives he had shoved in prison.  
  
"General d'Ármee" She started in a regal manner she had been born with. "I wish to negotiate the return of my home, valuables, and my daughter."  
  
He pretended to care about the location of her home, and was amused to hear that it was in front of that home he had received the scar high on his cheekbone, from the ring of a furious young woman. Yet he told all his soldiers it was a fierce battle wound, rather than a slap from a mere woman.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at James, for he had been at the Generals side, though in the shadows, and had seen the face of the woman who had hit the James so cleanly. Since then, he had assessed all women's beauty according to hers, but had found none who could match the mystery woman's air of confidence, the laugh in her eyes, or the shape of her lips.  
  
Drawing himself out of his reverie, he listened just in time to here Lady Nanette speak about another woman she wanted out of prison, and wanted to claimed her because all her relatives were dead.  
  
"Madame we need the names and ages of these two women you wish released from prison." Sirius said in an official manner.  
  
"The two LADIES I want released from your hell holes." Nanette said, eyeing the General and his friend.  
  
"You are no longer a Lady anymore MADAME." General James hissed.  
  
"You are young and naïve." Nanette said, her eyes narrowed. "For all your airs, you know nothing about women. My daughter, our friend, and I shall continue using the titles we were born to, and whether you chose to acknowledge them at all is your own personal choice."  
  
She stared them both down before continuing. "I wish the ladies Lilee Marguerite Isabelle Èvans and Thérèse Dominique Fleur Beurhanis to be released from your prisons." Pausing for a minute she maliciously added. "Alias Isabelle and Nicolette."  
  
"We know of whom you speak." James said. "And of course we will release them.On conditions, of course."  
  
Nanette raised her eyebrows. "Go on."  
  
"The LADY Thérèse will be in constant surveillance, and will live at the manor of Sirius Black." James pointed to Sirius, who looked bewildered but none the less nodded ion approval. "And Lilee? She will stay with me. You may visit both young women whenever you chose."  
  
Nanette saw the malice behind the general's eyes, and looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"You must promise to me you will not lay a hand on them until and if they want you too."  
  
Sirius blushed at this blunt remark from the small woman sitting in front of him and went down on one knee.  
  
"I solemnly promise not to lay one finger on Lady Thérèse until and if she wants me to."  
  
Nanette nodded at him and Sirius returned to his seat. Both looked pointedly at James.  
  
"I am attracted to your daughter my lady." James began, and saw Nanette wince. "But," he finished gently. "I am a man of honor, and would never dream of forcing a woman into doing anything she did not want to. I solemnly give you my world that I shall not lay a hand on your daughter unless she wants me to."  
  
Sirius slid a document that he had already signed to James, who scrawled his name on a line. James then glided it across the table to Nanette who, with a great flourish, signed Lily and Thérèse's fates forever.  
  
** The National Assembly was the name for the Government of France. 


	7. Freedom?

A/N.. Yay! I got one more reviewer, which brings my total up to...two.  
  
But still it means something.Thank you to Demoness Mark (sp?) for recommending my story and to violingirl (sp??) for reviewing!  
  
On with the show,  
  
O0InternationalSecrets0o  
  
***  
  
A light shone at the end of the cell, accompanied by the screech of the rusty door. Lily dimly wondered if they were coming to execute someone, and was surprised to see two burly guards accompanied by a nervous young woman enter. She saw the woman wince as the smell reached her nose and place a lace handkerchief over her dainty nose.  
  
"I'm from the Generals household.I'm here to collect the Ladies Thérèse and Lilee?"  
  
Feeling herself being lifted away from the ground, Lily attempted to clear her befuddled mind and succeeded in time to see Thérèse being pulled roughly out of the cell as well.  
  
"You've been released." A gruff voice accompanied by an even rougher grip shoved her along a passageway and into the cool morning air. She felt herself being pushed on the ground and the sound of heavy iron gates being closed.  
  
Freedom.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Lily sank into the warm bath gratefully and dipped her head briefly under the water, savoring the rich aroma of rose encasing her. Behind a screen she heard Thérèse delightfully splashing about, as if she was a child again.  
  
Soft hands gathered her ratty hair and lovingly worked soap into it, washing away the oils and grime of six months. Another pair of hands were washing her back and arms, and yet another for her lags and stomach.  
  
"Madame!" Lily opened her eyes to see a tearful Ancelin gripping the edge of the bath.  
  
"Oh Ancelin!" Lily wrenched her arms away from the washers, and ignoring ho wet she was, through herself into the arms of her old handmaid. The other girls were dismissed and Lily was washed up by Ancelin alone.  
  
Once thoroughly clean and wrapped in a fluffy robe, Lily was lead to a huge room with a queen sized bed in the centre. She felt herself being tucked in and her wet hair being put in a sleeping towel before drifting into a dream world.  
  
***  
  
Sleep took her for 16 hours and when Lily finally awoke, it felt like being home again. She looked at her hands to see her once broken nails now perfectly manicured, the roughness gone from wearing cream gloves during her sleep. Her feet were much the same and her aches and pains were fading.  
  
A cherubic woman with a cheery face bustled around, ripping open curtains and fluffing up her pillows. Breakfast was brought in and Lily hungrily devoured the fresh croissant and cheese like an animal. Yet the woman just smiled and patted her on the back.  
  
Lily was brought to a makeup stand, and her hair was put up and Spanish rose** brushed across her cheeks. After much pleading, they lead her into the same room as Thérèse and left the two friends alone for 15 minutes.  
  
"Where are we?" Thérèse asked.  
  
"The general's manor." Lily frowned. "I don't know what he's up to but something tells me it isn't good."  
  
The woman came back in and beckoned Lily and Thérèse forward. "You will see the general now."  
  
She led them down a long hall and down two flights of stairs. She knocked on the door three times and, without waiting for an answer, opened the door and lightly pushed Lily towards the door.  
  
Lily grasped Thérèse's hand and stepped into the room.  
  
A/N  
  
A wee bit of a cliffy! But I did this so maybe I'll get more reviews? I'm not sure how my mind works, ANYWAY  
  
R+R  
  
I'll post soon (  
  
O0InternationalSecrets0o  
  
**17 century blush 


	8. A new type of prison

A/n Many Apologies as to the lateness of this chapter. I've had exams and then a bit of Writers Block and some random stories kicking around in my head. ANYWAY I've got it now and I'll try to update more regularly from now on.  
  
It was too bright, Lily decided. The walls of General Potier's receiving room were a light cream colour that matched the curtains and the lush carpeting. Sunlight poured in from all directions and breezes swept in the open windows. Yes, she thought to herself again. Much to bright for such a horrible man.  
  
"Ladies...or should I say Mademoiselles." General James jested at their current situation, an impertinence that Lily did not take to.  
  
"I beg your pardon General" she said indignantly. "I refuse to allow you to speak to me in such a manner. Please, tell us why we are in your home and stop wasting my time."  
  
"Aren't we snippy today? Very well I shall be out with it, but first we must play a game." The General looked amusedly as Lily rolled her eyes and tapped her newly manicured nails on the arm of her chair.  
  
"Let us find out what means the most to the new mademoiselles Thérèse and Lilee hmm?"  
  
"Enough with guessing games," Thérèse said angrily. "Tell us why you have given us freedom, while you know very well..." She trailed off and exchanged a horrified look with Lily.  
  
"And we have a winner!" James said sarcastically, smirking at the two women. "Welcome to your knew prison ladies." He gave an exaggerated bow as guards in red coats filed into the room.  
  
"Mon Dieu!" Lily whispered to herself. "It can't be true..."  
  
The ladies were escorted into separate rooms, and Lily felt a rush of fear roll over her. Why was she in a bedroom? Was it his bedroom? Was he planning on... Her mind trailed off as she shook her head and tried to clear the butterflies of anxiety in her stomach. Though the general was n evil man, she was sure he had enough honour in him not to... again her mind refused to go any further. She made a break for the door only to find that it had been locked, she banged on it until a gruff voice outside told her sharply to shut up. She cuddled into a corner and put her face into the silk of her new dress. Tears wet her face and the once proud Lilee Evans lost all hope, and cradled herself as she wept. 


	9. Authors Note

Hello!  
  
This is a note to my reviewers, I have decided to make this into a three part series, so this is the end of part one and part two will be uploaded as soon as I write it!  
  
Thanx for reading and look for the sequel, "Unexpected"  
  
~Captivating 


End file.
